


к конечной мы возвращаемся цели

by adorkable



Category: RocknRolla (2008), Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Они встречаются через полгода.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	к конечной мы возвращаемся цели

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



> сегодня день рождения у замечательной пандочки. я желаю ей сильных лапищ, крутой работы, денег, здоровья в семье и будущих нескончаемых путешествий (в том числе туда, куда она так хочет попасть, что у меня рвёт сердечко от тоски, ведь сейчас это невозможно).  
> я всегда надеюсь, что у тебя хорошее настроение, пружинистые кудряшки и ты как следует кушоеш, когда человека любишь, хочется, чтобы он ел!  
> целую тебя и обнимаю через весь город и надеюсь на скорую встречу.  
> эти тренер и рэй могут отличаться от тех, что мы хэдканонили, но меня так захватила идея, что остановиться было нельзя (кто подписал на мой тви, те в курсе, что эти 10 с лишним тысяч написаны за 2 дня).  
> если вы видите что-то знакомое, то скорее всего это пасхалка. при перечитывании текста, я не раз ловила себя на мысли, что какие-то из них вышли неосознанными, но так даже лучше  
> всем приятного чтения, но особенно приятного желаю пандочке <3  
> 

_Всякая встреча больше ведь, чем расставание. До встречи – пустота, ничто, а после расставания пустоты уже не бывает. Встретившись однажды, полностью расстаться невозможно.  
«Лавр»  
Евгений Водолазкин_

Впервые после той жуткой шутки Карапузов они встречаются в марте следующего года. Пересекаются взглядами, сидя за соседними столиками в баре. Рэй вместе со своими друзьями из университета, а Тренер в компании ещё кого-то.   
Нормально говорят уже на улице, куда выходят покурить, предварительно обменявшись несколькими взглядами.

— У вас там шумно, — замечает Рэй, помогает Тренеру прикурить.  
— Праздник не должен быть тихим, — в его взгляде хитрость, алкоголь, блеск фонарей и внимательность, которую Рэй так и не забыл, — иначе какой же это праздник?  
— Что за событие? — люди бегут мимо, из виду их можно потерять только в сигаретном дыме.  
— День рождения, — Тренер затягивается ещё раз и продолжает: — мой.  
— Поздравляю, — улыбается Рэй и прислоняется к стене, чувствует, что пить стоило меньше, чем есть.  
— Спасибо, вот и подарочек, — показывает на сигарету Тренер и смешно поднимает брови. На нём нет очков, Рэю так непривычно.  
— Нужен нормальный.  
— Нет-нет.

Пьяные мысли упорные, как бараны, да Рэй и в трезвом состоянии может надолго зацикливаться на какой-то идее.

— Нужен. Слушай…

Понимает, что не знает имени. Сначала было некогда спрашивать, потом незачем, а после Тренер опять вернулся в свою привычную среду обитания, как и Рэй. Их миры, может, и пересекались, но контакта никто не искал.

— Слушай? Слушаю, — улыбка скрывается за дымом.

На Тренере рубашка и джинсы, а сверху он накинул парку. Рэй смотрит на чужую шею, на кадык, во рту становится сухо.

— Я не знаю как тебя зовут, — звучит нелепо, он начинает смеяться и слышит чужой смех.  
— Джеймс, Джеймс Мёрфи, — хриплый ответ.  
— Как Бонд? — шутит Рэй.  
— Хуже… — последнюю затяжку Рэй видит как в замедленной съёмке. — Намного хуже.

Они снова смеются и оказываются близко, касаются друг друга локтями, Рэй ничего не чувствует — слишком много верхней одежды. Тепло дыхания Джеймса призраком задевает щёку, Рэй поворачивает голову и смотрит в карие глаза.

— Эй, мы там уже стухли без тебя! — кричит вывалившийся на улицу Кристиан. Рэй фыркает и становится ровно.  
— У тебя всё ещё есть мой телефон, — сложно понять, вопрос это или напоминание. Рэй в ответ только кивает.  
— Звони тогда, — нестройно и внезапно пьяно говорит Джеймс: — буду повторять, что подарок не нужен.

Остаток вечера они переглядываются, курить вместе больше не уходят. Рэй со своими друзьями раньше покидает бар, настроение в тот вечер достигает каких-то заоблачных высот. Уже дома Рэй, лёжа в постели, касается рта и засыпает лишь после этого.  
Джеймс сам звонит ему через четыре долгих дня, Рэй торчит в пробке и бесится.

— Я же сказал, — начинает Джеймс, в голосе слышна улыбка.  
— Это не тебе, а твоим придуркам, — перебивает Рэй.  
— Только бить их этими грушами.  
— Если сил хватит.  
— О, не уверен, — что-то шуршит вместо голоса Джеймса. — Долго выбирал?

Рэй понимает, что тот стоит рядом с одной из обновок для зала и видимо гладит её.

— Нет, не люблю тратить время.  
— Это что, самые дорогие?  
— Ты уже проверял? — обороняется Рэй.  
— Отвечай.  
— Если ты уже проверял, то какой в этом толк. Я сделал, как ты хотел — никакого подарка тебе.  
— Ага, только такой, который я буду видеть чуть ли не каждый день и… — голос затихает, Рэй напрягает слух, — радоваться.  
— Это не самое плохое развитие событий, знаешь ли.  
— Приезжай тогда, сам посмотришь.  
— На груши? Они особенные?  
— Приезжай и узнаешь.

В тот вечер Рэй до зала не добирается, но Джеймс ждёт его потом, так и говорит честно.

— Ладно, не жди, что я буду их молотить.  
— Не будешь, сам же сказал, что они для моих придурков.  
— Точно.

Они прощаются. Весь следующий день Рэй проводит на нервных иголках, одежда мешает, очки вечно заляпаны, а слова никак не складываются в нормальные предложения. С Майклом ему на счастье не приходится пересекаться, а то бы уже услышал несколько ласково-ехидных комментариев.  
В зале почти нет людей, несколько девочек занимаются друг с другом, уже вымотанные и потные. То, как они сплетаются на матах, заставляет Рэя поперхнуться вздохом.

— Какие планы на вечер? — Джеймс уделяет ему всё внимание, а Рэй старается ответить тем же.  
— Смотреть на груши.  
— Скукота, — отвечает Джеймс.

Он рассказывает, что в прошлом году одна из груш сорвалась и пришлось вызвать скорую, обошлось без судебного иска, но клиентов он потерял прилично, над репутацией всё ещё приходится работать.

— Трудиться в поте лица, — говорит он, и переводит взгляд на девчонок.  
— У тебя кабинет есть? — интересуется Рэй.  
— Нет, есть только смутное его подобие. Показать?

Они едва успевают зайти за угол, как Джеймс прижимает Рэя к холодной плитке. У Рэя рябит в глазах от обилия листовок всех цветов (отвратительных, ужасное дизайнерское решение, которое наверняка приняли из-за низкого бюджета, как и всегда, а потом оно осталось навечно, не вытравить из памяти), от блеска в глазах Джеймса.

— Чего ты хочешь? — зачем-то спрашивает Джеймс, хотя по ним понятно, что они тут не вертикальной борьбой решили позаниматься.  
— Тебя, — Рэй облизывает губы как раз вовремя, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Горячий и медленный, остаётся только закрыть глаза, зажмурится и почувствовать, как очки сталкиваются.  
— Тебя без очков, — поправляет себя Рэй, когда Джеймс отступает на секунду.  
— Это я уже понял, — отвечает он и суёт свои очки в ладонь Рэя. Вот так тест — обнимать, гладить, не отпускать, и не сломать (не уронить) чужую оправу.

Он справляется, он ведь Рэймонд Смит. Поцелуи точно не должны стать для него непосильной задачей. Джеймс целует его так, что утверждение медленно теряет свою силу.  
Мимо проходят девчонки, идут в душ, смеются едва заметно. 

— Мы хуже школьников, — говорит Рэй, слова едва находят связь между собой. Язык не слушается, руки убирать не хочется.  
— Школьники бы мне позавидовали, — улыбается Джеймс, забирает у него очки. — Сара, — кричит внезапно, Рэй дёргается, Джеймс в ответ на это гладит его по затылку и смотрит в глаза, выискивая что-то.  
— Да? — слышится ответ.  
— Закрой зал.  
— Хорошо! 

Джеймс увозит его к себе домой. Они не тратят времени, одежда валится на пол, следом туда чуть не падает и сам Рэй. Голова кружится от темноты и нехватки кислорода. Тяжёлая ладонь на затылке не даёт прервать поцелуй, Джеймс хочет вымотать его раньше, чем что-то начнётся.

— Три свидания у нас уже было, — шепчет Рэю в губы.  
— У тебя есть правила?  
— Не сейчас, — в ответе чувствуется смех.

До кровати не доходят, Рэй знает, что на следующее утро возненавидит ковёр, но сейчас хватается за его ворс и сводит бёдра, не отпуская Джеймса никуда, тот шепчет что-то неразборчивое и какое-то жуткое — настолько откровенное, — губы касаются кожи, пальцы цепляются за волосы. Жарко, темно и до дрожи приятно, Рэй мычит и кусает себя за язык.  
Пальцы только намекают, сухими касаниями мажут между ягодиц, Рэй думает, что вот-вот запоёт или завоет.

— Скотина, — жалуется, когда Джеймс кончает.  
— Не без этого, — отвечает тот и гладит по влажной пояснице. — Хочу тебе отсосать.

На это Рэй уже ничего не говорит. Смотрит, как губы касаются головки и ощущает себя за пределами тела.  
Поцелуй, который ему дарит Джеймс через несколько минут, слишком вкусный. Рэй стонет, вибрирует весь, начинается заводиться снова.

— У тебя же здесь ничего нет? — вопрос выходит умоляющим.  
— Ты есть, — Джеймс звучит уверенно. 

Ты есть и этого хватит.

— Нет, блядь, — Рэй смеётся от нелепости своих мыслей, — давай в кровать, мне жаль ковёр.  
— А себя не жаль? — уточняет Джеймс и отстраняется.  
— Это ты меня сюда уложил, — напоминает Рэй, ему не хочется вставать, но другого варианта нет.  
— Ты не сопротивлялся, — если бы они вели счёт, то Рэй опять был бы в проигрыше.

У постели раздеваются окончательно, Рэй мешает Джеймсу — своим руками и губами, смеётся в шею и кусает осторожно. Когда отпихивают вместе одеяло и Рэй ложится на спину, лопатки отзываются недовольством.

— Ах, — он приглушает себя, не хочет отвлекаться.  
— Что? — Джеймс отвлекается от поисков.  
— Лопатки жжёт, — приходится лечь на бок.  
— Сегодня не твой день, — говорит Джеймс и бросает рядом смазку. — Резинок нет.  
— Бля, — ругается Рэй и кусает язык.  
— Задница не болит? — ладонь уже гладит ягодицу.  
— Нет.

Джеймс шлёпает его звонко и коротко, Рэй на это тоже вздрагивает.

— Хочешь так?  
— Как? — у него чешется в животе, изнутри, ворочается там что-то, что-то, что хочет доверять другому человеку.  
— Пальцами, — объясняет Джеймс.  
— Нет, — хрипит Рэй, ему снова трудно дышать, откуда только эти проблемы, — но давай.  
— Но давай, — эхом отзывается Джеймс.

Рэй скребёт его плечи, Джеймс в отместку кусает его за запястье, когда удаётся так извернуться, трахает пальцами быстро, гонит Рэя к оргазму.  
Хочется спросить, куда торопиться. Рэй не спрашивает, утягивает в поцелуй, чувствует зубы на своём языке. Всё вспыхивает под закрытыми веками.

— Кошмар, — признаётся Джеймс.  
— Полный?  
— Бесповоротный, — он тянет пальцы Рэя к собственному члену, они дрочат вместе, второй рукой Джеймс упирается ему возле ключицы и вдавливает в матрас, не давая никуда двинуться. У Рэя и сил-то нет на подобное.

Сперму со своего живота стирает тёплым влажным полотенцем. Очень заботливо.

— Останешься? — Джеймс подсвечивает себе лицо телефоном, пока включает будильники.  
— Подушка есть?   
— Не будет, так ты уедешь?  
— Можешь свою дать, — почти не дразнится, про подушку спросил просто так.  
— Они тут все мои, знаешь, — с этими словами Джеймс уходит в гостиную и возвращается с подушкой и наволочкой.  
— Одеяло?  
— Обойдёшься, — смеётся и ложится рядом.

Рэй засыпает не сразу, ему непривычно, тело ноет, приходится лечь на живот. Джеймс рядом лежит к нему лицом и глубоко спит, уставший и расслабленный.  
Утром Рэй не сразу вспоминает, куда дел очки. За утренним кофе и тостами Джеймс приносит их со столика возле телевизора.

— Фокусы, — говорит Рэй, протирая стёкла.  
— Плохой фокус внимания, — на лице у Джеймса никакой видимой эмоции.  
— Не заметил, — Рэй надевает очки, так лучше.  
— Я же говорю.

Его хочется ткнуть пальцам под рёбра, да посильнее. Вместо этого Рэй допивает кофе и целует Джеймса нормально, глубоко, словно ещё ночь.

— Купи презервативы, — напоминает перед тем, как поехать на работу, в машине есть несколько запасных рубашек и галстуков, домой можно не торопиться.  
— Сам купи.

На улице до Рэя доходит — его машина всё ещё у зала. В такси получает смс «я бы мог тебя отвезти».   
Ничего не отвечает, лопатки теплом напоминают про болезни в детстве, Рэй закрывает глаза и дремлет всю дорогу до зала. В такси пахнет кофе и зубной пастой.  
В апреле Рэй ломает руку — ему никогда не нравилась лестница, ведущая на плантацию у поместья Честеров.   
Когда Майкл слышит, что Рэй сломал обе кости, то отвечает, что это какая-то особенная удача, шутку про индейку Рэй старательно пропускает мимо ушей.  
Он пробует сидеть за рулём, но сдаётся через добрых полчаса.

— Рэй, теперь у тебя личный водитель, поздравляю, — Майкл ухмыляется и дёргает нижней губой. Ему не нравится, что Рэй временно вышел из строя. Это значит, что больше работы ляжет на плечи Кита и Уильяма. У Рэя болит рука и ему плевать, он уже заранее ощущает слабость в пальцах, которая неизбежно настигнет позже.  
— Рэй, домой хочешь? — шутливо спрашивает Банни.  
— Мне и тут нормально, — Рэй дёргает плечом.  
— Можешь и из дома работать, — разрешает Майкл.

Ему не хочется светить таким вот Рэем перед остальными. Бизнес ещё не продан, Рэя воспринимают как рычаг давления. Чем меньше людей узнает, что он сломал руку, тем лучше.

— Плевать, — вдох получается слишком громким. — Вези меня домой.

Банни кивает и собирается выйти на улицу.

— Ноутбук не забудь, — ехидно напоминает Рэй. Раз его считают слабым звеном, то он готов отыграть всё на полную.  
— Пиши, если что, — говорит Майкл и поправляет пиджак, вставая из-за стола.  
— Если получится, — Рэй сжимает зубы и не разжимает их всю дорогу до дома.

Уже когда остаётся один, пишет Джеймсу. Тот обещает приехать через полтора часа.

— Чай закончился, — говорит Рэй самому себе, уныло смотрит на банку и пьёт в итоге обычную воду.  
— Это ещё что? — в голосе Джеймса беспокойство, пальцы скользят по новой броне на руке. Хорошо, что это левая, правой Рэй вполне может справиться со многим, но не с рулём машины.  
— Лестница, я не умею летать, — он хмурит брови и чешет затылок.  
— Только рука? — спрашивает Джеймс и подсаживается ближе.  
— Серьёзно? — Рэй смеётся. — А если мне больно?  
— Тебе не хочется? — уточняет Джеймс и гладит его по пальцам. Нет, Рэю не больно, таблетки подействовали, он сожрал сразу три, придурок.  
— У меня есть вопросы.  
— Спрашивай сейчас или замолчи навеки, — если темноту можно услышать в голосе, то Рэй именно это и делает.  
— Я выгляжу как слабак?  
— Нет, ты выглядишь как неудачник, — Джеймс целует его и гладит по плечу. — С лестницы надо падать так, чтобы сломать шею, а ты отделался только рукой.

Секс выходит острым, у Рэя жжёт глаза, а горло становится сухим ещё до того, как Джеймс вставляет ему.  
Вторую руку Джеймс удерживает в своей хватке, не даёт Рэю его потрогать, ничего не позволяет, ебёт молча и заглядывает в глаза, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда Рэй их закрывает.

— Если бы я сломал ногу, ты бы… — каждое слово требует паузы, чтобы вдохнуть.  
— Нет, — спешит с ответом Джеймс. Гладит Рэя по животу.  
— Почему?  
— Больничные койки очень неудобные, — Джеймс сжимает его колено в пальцах, держит крепко, Рэй вспоминает укусы и стонет.

Когда рука оказывается на свободе от гипса, Рэй смотрит на неё, как на чужую. Турецкий встречает его в своей кондитерской и смеётся так, что краснеет.

— Не сдохни тут, — Рэй разглядывает пирожные.  
— Ладно, — ещё немного задыхается, — сдохну где-нибудь ещё, — у Рэя что-то ухает вниз, ему не нравится эта фраза. — Всё, свободен?   
— Как птица, — он поднимает руку вверх и неумело, словно она чужая, перебирает пальцами.  
— Херовая из тебя птица, — Турецкий угощает его кофе и даёт два куска чизкейка, Рэй наслаждается ими по полной.   
— Какие планы?  
— Уезжаю через неделю, надо помочь Алисе.

Алиса — бывшая его жена, снявшая с Турецкого три шкуры во всех возможных смыслах этого выражения.

— С чем? — едва не давится Рэй.  
— Меньше знаешь… — начинает Турецкий, у него сожаление на лице размером с Антарктиду.  
— Крепче мстишь, — шепчет Рэй.  
— Вот именно. Я скоро вернусь, не успеешь вторую руку сломать.  
— Ты заебал, — устало отвечает Рэй.  
— Я не такой, — снова смеётся Турецкий.

Он не такой, конечно. Совсем, Рэй всё ещё удивляется, что они смогли подружиться в прошлой жизни.

— Пиши мне.  
— Только если нытьё.  
— Да даже если так, — Рэю плевать, он может вынести Турецкого любым, и особенно тогда, когда делает вид, что находится на грани бешенства.  
— Ты такой щедрый, — поддевает в ответ: — всё ещё на обезболивающих?

Рэй показывает ему два пальца левой рукой, на это сил хватает. Оставляет деньги за кофе и десерт, Турецкий заботливо отсчитывает сдачу и ссыпает её в банку для чаевых.

— Спасибо.  
— Будь здоров, — прощается Турецкий.  
— И сам не хворай, — последнее слово остаётся за дверным звоночком.

С машиной он пытается управиться через два дня, рядом сидит Джеймс и терпеливо ждёт, когда Рэй проебётся.

— Тебе руку нужно разрабатывать, — достаёт из кармана эспандер мятно-розового цвета.  
— Это подарок? — Рэй гладит место перелома, то ноет и ноет, никак не успокаивается.  
— Необходимость, но как скажешь, — Джеймс вручает ему этот несъедобный пончик. — Тебе так не терпится за руль?  
— Не хочу быть... — Рэй кусает себя за губу. Договаривать не хочется.  
— Никто тебя таким и не считает, — Джеймс накрывает его пальцы своими и помогает сжимать резину. Рэй стонет от первых пяти раз, потом становится легче. — А если начнёшь реагировать на погоду, то, прости, тут уже ничего не поможет.  
— Камин поможет, — противится такому диагнозу Рэй.  
— И виски, — кивает Тренер.  
— Я сопьюсь, — логичный вывод напрашивается сам.  
— Мечтай, — после этого Джеймс наклоняется и целует его в середину предплечья.

Попадает туда, куда нужно. Бублик валится на пол.   
Они снова стукаются очками, Рэй думает сделать коррекцию зрения, уволиться, уехать, сказать Джеймсу что-то важное. В итоге Рэй снимает с себя очки, эспандер так и лежит на полу. Всем плевать.  
В мае Рэй знакомит Джеймса со своим братом. Том неугомонный и слишком весёлый, Рэй не в силах его замедлить и заземлить.

— И давно вы встречаетесь?  
— Давно, ты не в курсе? — Джеймс усмехается и неловко сжимает собственное колено.  
— Он, думаешь, говорит мне?  
— Что-то же говорит.  
— Ага, говорит куда пойти и как быстро.  
— Том, — хмурится Рэй. У них не такие отношения.  
— Ладно, он говорит, но редко, про тебя пока не сказал.  
— Не хотел отвлекать, — Рэй задумывается и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз они с Томом хоть по телефону общались. И ведь ещё не успел спросить, надолго ли брат в Лондоне.  
— Отвлекать возможностью за тебя порадоваться? Я в секунде от того, чтобы позвонить маме и всё сообщить, — Том тянется к карману, но никто не дёргается в его сторону.  
— Так какими судьбами?  
— Надо отдохнуть. Есть дело, ничего запрещённого, я обещаю, никаких взломов зоопарков, — поднимает руки и сжимает губы, как ребёнок.  
— Что? — растерянно возвращается в разговор Тренер.  
— Неважно, долгая история.  
— Вот, вот так всегда это и происходит, — повышает голос Том, впивается пальцами за волосы, хмурится на мгновение, но быстро расцветает улыбкой заново.  
— Обедать будешь?  
— Ты кормишь?  
— Нет, поедем куда-нибудь, — приходится достать телефон, чтобы понять, куда ехать дольше всего, так получится больше времени провести вместе.  
— Давай ты, Рэй, я сто лет не ел ничего твоего, — ноет Том.  
— Я могу приготовить что-нибудь, а вы пока пообщаетесь? — предлагает Джеймс.  
— Да, — они соглашаются синхронно, большая редкость.  
— Я на кухне, — Джеймс гладит Рэя по плечу и уходит.  
— Рассказывай, — надеется, что без незнакомого человека рядом Том будет сговорчивее.  
— Ш-ш-ш, я хочу послушать.

Они вместе вслушиваются в то, как Джеймс шуршит, гремит и что-то шепчет.

— Он классный, мне так кажется.  
— Ты его знаешь полчаса.  
— Пары минут иногда достаточно, да и по твоей роже тоже... Ты даже побрился, блин, Рэй, когда такое было в последний раз?  
— Давно, — соглашается.  
— Вот и всё, наслаждайся моментом.  
— Моментом? — Том смотрит на солнце и щурится. У него болячка на губе и волосы лежат хуже обычного, отрасли уже достаточно, скоро получится собрать хвост.  
— Всё мимолётно. Так что, да, моментом, — улыбается, Рэй смотрит на веснушки, которых на собственном лице давно не замечал. Перестал.

После этого они начинают нормальный разговор, Рэй узнаёт, что Тома задирает преподаватель. Потом узнаёт, что Том первый это начал.

— У вас соревнование.  
— Все думают, что я хочу его трахнуть.  
— А ты хочешь?  
— Нет, — после паузы отвечает Том, — а вот его дочь…  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты сам начал.

Когда Том узнаёт про перелом, то бледнеет. Вспоминает собственный, который сам себе организовал, свалившись со второго этажа. Пытался сбежать от родителей и доказать, что мог самостоятельно жить в лесу. Пить воду из пруда и питаться ягодами.   
Рэй всё ещё думает, что перелом тогда стал счастливым случаем — брат никуда не сбежал, а родители ненадолго вспомнили о том, что у них есть и младший сын.

— Ты туда приезжал ещё?  
— Куда?  
— К Честерам.  
— Нет, зачем?  
— Отомстить этой хуёвой лестнице, — вздыхает Том.  
— Как? Обоссать её?  
— Да хоть бы и так, — теперь он смеётся, Рэй не сдерживается и смеётся тоже.  
— Переживу, это не такое страшное пятно на моей репутации.  
— Конечно.

Джеймс кормит их пастушьим пирогом и рассказывает о том, как в детстве любил гонять овец. Догонялся до того, что провалился в колодец. Колодец был завален камнями, падал Джеймс недолго, но жопу отбил основательно.

— И как тебя нашли? — интересуется Том с набитым ртом.  
— Две овцы меня караулили.  
— Хотели отомстить, — Рэй ухмыляется в стакан с соком и слушает разговор.  
— Не иначе! Но камни отомстили похлеще, я после этого перестал уже испытывать такую любовь к бегу.  
— И начал драться?  
— Ты ему уже сколько сказал? — спрашивает Джеймс у Рэя.  
— Не так много, — отвечает вместо него Том. — Ты можешь сам мне дальше рассказывать.

Рэй слушает и ест. На одном куске останавливается — ощущение того, что он сыт не покидает до самой ночи, когда в доме остаются только они с Джеймсом.

— Вы похожи, но только внешне.  
— Мы оба острые на язык, — спорит Рэй.  
— Для этого не нужно быть братьями, — поцелуй касается его плеча. 

Том звонит через пару дней и говорит, что нужно вместе съездить к родителям. 

— Давно там не были, они ещё помнят, как ты выглядишь?  
— Лучше, чем помнят тебя, — Рэй смотрит на семейное фото, уныло висящее в кабинете, — давай съездим.  
— Парня своего возьмёшь?

Вспоминаются скучные и тоскливые вечера в поместье, где Рэй ощущает себя, как в плену, всегда ощущал и вряд ли избавится от этого когда-нибудь. После представляет там и Джеймса. Нет, что-то не вяжется.

— Обойдутся.  
— Как скажешь, но нам нужно договориться конкретнее, ага?  
— Ага.  
— Всё, прощайся со мной.  
— Прощай, — Рэй закатывает глаза.  
— Гад, — Том вешает трубку и Рэй возвращается к работе. Перед глазами стоит лицо Тома.

Сообщение приходится набрать раза три, не меньше. Каждый раз Рэю не нравится формулировка. Останавливается на варианте: «если у тебя что-то случится, ты скажешь мне?».  
Том отвечает через пару часов, когда Рэй гуляет с Софией.  
«если посчитаю, что это стоит твоих седых волос».

— Он не меняется, да? — София подхватывает Рэя под локоть, ей уже тяжело идти, седьмой месяц беременности.  
— Я тоже.  
— Ну, не могу сказать такое про себя, — она наглаживает живот и улыбается.  
— Вы уже сказали его родителям?  
— Нет. Думаю, что скажем в конце года. Они всё равно не смогут прилететь раньше, пусть остаются в счастливом неведении.

Рэй подвозит её до дома, смотрит, как Малек встречает жену и помогает подняться на ступеньках. После Рэй едет домой к Джеймсу.

— Что-то я задолбался, — говорит Джеймс, когда они никак не могут выбрать, какую еду заказать. Рэй тоже устал и готов пойти спать голодным.  
— Максимально?  
— Нет, пока ещё, — Джеймс стягивает с себя майку, Рэй смотрит на шрамы на спине и тянется их погладить. После первого прикосновения Джеймс говорит: — Если подумать, то я вообще не устал.

Понять его нетрудно, Рэй целует подставленное плечо, кусает его, касается губами линии роста волос, тянет пальцами мочку уха, в которой когда-то была серёжка.  
Джеймс горячий и громкий, торопит Рэя и не даёт себя как следует разработать. После первого толчка Рэй стонет и замирает, выводит узоры на загорелой коже.

— Да давай уже, — посмеивается Джеймс.  
— Я даю, — вытаскивает член целиком и снова входит, они оба дрожат.  
— Я всё ещё не выбрал еду, — жалуется Джеймс и мнёт одеяло.  
— Не повезло тебе, — Рэй облизывает его лопатку, наслаждается вкусом.

Когда они валятся на кровать, Джеймс трёт шею до красноты, Рэй целует его туда же, задевает губами пальцы.

— Хочу тайскую, — шепчет Джеймс, у Рэя мурашки ползут по спине от этого шёпота.  
— Ладно.

Джеймс остаётся в постели и ест там же всё ещё голый. Рэй не доедает свою порцию, не даёт доесть и Джеймсу. Поцелуи становятся острыми, насытиться невозможно, хотя Рэй старается.  
Июнь накрывает Лондон дождём. И не кончается, настроение Рэя падает всё ниже и ниже. Что-то вроде спокойствия можно найти в звонках Турецкому, а ещё о Рэе внезапно вспоминает Арчи.

— Я мог бы жить в блядском Париже, — говорит он. Они сидят в баре.  
— Блядском, вот именно.  
— Это грязный город, Рэй.  
— Не грязнее Лондона.  
— Тебе стоит самому там пожить.  
— Обеспечишь? — людей на улице не так много. Только отчаянные смельчаки, туристы и курьеры. Машин тоже море, поливает всех одинаково.  
— Ты же работаешь. Я слышал, что Микки опять пытается избавиться от своего добра.  
— Всё верно, — и это очередная головная боль Рэя помимо остальной работы. Хотя всё это дождь, он портит видимость, всё в тумане, Рэй бредёт на ощупь. Ему это не нравится, раздражение уже стало второй кожей, пробиться через которую — сложная задача.

Арчи молчит, вертит в руках зажигалку.

— Есть варианты? — спрашивает Рэй.  
— Кто захочет купить себе такой геморрой?  
— Перспективный, — приходится поправить. В разговоре с другим человеком Рэй бы сказал что-то весомее.  
— Из песни не выкинешь слов, ты сам знаешь, — Арчи отпивает пиво, кривит губы. Рэй знает, что Арчи ненавидит пиво и зачем-то пьёт его сейчас, дождь влияет и на него тоже.  
— Так есть? — он рад рассмотреть каждый, что-то в последнее время не клеится, Рэй не улавливает. Не успевает.  
— Нет, но я запомню. Как дела вообще?  
— Дохуя их, дел этих. Давай лучше, расскажи про племянника?  
— Жив, цел, татуировок стало больше, мозгов не сильно, с белым завязал.

Завязал с героином, ну-ну, Рэй скрипит зубами и молчит.

— Я смотрю за ним, но ты знаешь, как это бывает, стоит недоглядеть и пиздец, стоит слишком сильно влезть в происходящее и тот же пиздец, но в тройном масштабе, — Арчи устало трёт лоб.  
— Он уже взрослый, — напоминает Рэй.  
— Ага, что-то такое я тебе и про Тома говорил.  
— Том это другая тема.  
— Это всегда другая тема, Рэй, когда дело касается семьи.

Он не делает глоток, но на корне языка появляется горечь, она неприятная, слишком правдивая. Приходится смотреть на дождь. Арчи хлопает его по плечу.

— Поехали постреляем, а?  
— Поехали.

Джеймс звонит ему уже в полночь.

— День прошёл?  
— Как за три, — на кровати Рэй в одиночестве чувствует себя крошечным и холодным.  
— За все пять, — вздыхает Джеймс, — это был продуктивный день.  
— Он тебя не убил.  
— Спасибо и на этом, — Рэй слышит, как кипит чайник.  
— Ты спать собираешься?  
— Ещё нет, сейчас вот заварю себе самый мерзкий кофе, какой только есть и буду держаться ещё пару часов.  
— Не спи лицом в стол, пожалуйста.  
— Потому что?  
— Очки сломаешь.  
— Если так резко отрубит, — теперь слышен звук ложки, бьющейся о кружку, — я постараюсь. Тут есть диван.  
— Говно тот диван.  
— Ты на нём не спал.  
— Мы на нём трахались, этого достаточно, чтобы понять какой он неудобный.  
— Ты такой занудный в полночь.  
— Это уже не я, — Рэй поворачивается на бок, лицом к окну, чтобы не видеть пустую подушку. — Это монстр из детских кошмаров.  
— С красными от недосыпа глазами? — угадывает Джеймс.  
— И красными от чужой крови клыками.  
— Ах, эти клыки.

Рэй хмурится в подушку.

— Всё, я не могу.  
— Спокойной ночи, покусай там кого-нибудь во сне, — желает Джеймс бархатным голосом.  
— Тебя.  
— Всегда меня, — в голосе никакого удивления.

Рэй просыпается утром, когда будильник звонит с пола. Он выронил телефон и не проснулся. При взгляде в зеркало становится понятно, что глаза действительно красные, а сам Рэй выглядит зло. Примерно с этой эмоцией он проживает целый день, когда едет с Майклом на ферму и обсуждает с двумя инженерами возможность расширения площади посадки.

— Осторожно на лестнице, — говорит Майкл и беспокойно смотрит за тем, как спускается Рэй.  
— Я справлюсь, — в ответе звенит металл. Рэй поправляет галстук и смотрит на джунгли.

Хочется накуриться и перестать загоняться о чём-то, что скрывает дождь. Было бы неплохо для начала понять, что именно Рэй не замечает.   
В свой день рождения Рэй просыпается посреди ночи и долго не может заснуть. Джеймс находит его на кухне.

— Ещё ничего не началось, а ты уже дёргаешься.  
— Я всегда дёргаюсь, — отвечает Рэй в кружку. Она уже не греет руки, он как встал тут, так и простоял полчаса точно.  
— Тебе нравится, значит, — Джеймс разминает его плечи, гладит, заставляет Рэя отставить кружку подальше. — Или что?  
— Или я ебанутый, — отзывается Рэй.  
— Это простой диагноз, каждый сможет такой поставить, — дыхание касается шеи Рэя. Он наклоняет голову, бёдрами подаётся назад.  
— Он точно не ошибочный.  
— Тебе надо поспать, — голос Джеймса глухой, Рэй словно слышит его сквозь стену.  
— Иди, — пытается остаться один.  
— Пойдём, пойдём, — уговаривает его не только словами, но и тем, как переплетает их пальцы. Рэй смотрит на такой жест странно, непривычно — обычно только в постели, когда они забывают, как их зовут и стремятся к одной цели. Довести друг друга.  
— Сколько тебе? Тридцать? — шутит Джеймс, пока забирается на него.  
— Ага, два раза по тридцать, — руки Рэя не слушаются, Джеймсу вроде плевать, он справляется и сам.

У Рэя от нервов даже встаёт не сразу. Поцелуи остывают на лице, шее, плечах, пальцы сжимают соски, Рэй опять вздрагивает.

— Нравится, — подтверждает Джеймс, пока трётся о его живот стояком.  
— Ты, — Рэй кусает его за губу, слышит тихое «ой», отпускает, зализывает. — Прости.  
— Я переживу.

Будь на них больше одежды, Рэй бы сравнил их с школьниками, которые не знают, что делать. Но Джеймс стягивает бельё и гладит члены беспорядочно, почти лихорадочно.  
Кончая, Рэй выдыхает ему в рот «Джеймс» и долго держит руки на чужих бёдрах.

— Слезь с меня, — просит, когда понимает, что начинает накатывать сонливость.  
— Зачем это.  
— У меня ноги немеют.  
— Это не от меня, — Рэй фыркает, когда Джеймс дует ему в ухо.  
— Ну да, на мне сейчас левый мужик.  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, — Джеймс толкает его на подушки.  
— Никто этого не узнает.  
— Вот именно, никто ничего не узнает, — тепло покидает Рэя. Он вытирается своим бельём и укутывается в одеяло. В груди холодно.  
— Утром будет лучше, — обещает Джеймс и ложится рядом, пальцами касается волос Рэя, тянет несколько прядей. — Слышишь?  
— Посмотрим, — вместо «спокойной ночи», потому что в ней нет никакого спокойствия.

В итоге его будит Том, звонком, кричит что-то с трубку, Рэй не сразу понимает.

— Что?  
— Ты дожил!  
— Это не возраст Христа, Том, чтобы до него доживать. Ничего не изменилось.  
— По крайней мере, этот день рождения ты можешь провести не только в компании друзей, нет?  
— Ты приедешь? — без особой надежды спрашивает Рэй. Он разлепляет глаза и смотрит на соседнюю подушку. Джеймса нет.  
— В выходные. Сейчас не могу, так что придётся подождать, пока я окуну тебя лицом в торт.  
— Хорошо, что я без бороды.  
— Ладно, я тебе в уши его напихаю, чтобы было веселее.  
— Врачам.  
— Что?  
— Веселее врачам. Ты поздравлять-то меня будешь?  
— Я подумаю. Люблю тебя, Рэймонд, не забывай об этом, ведь такая тяжёлая ноша достаётся не каждому человеку.

Словосочетание «тяжёлая ноша» Рэй применяет к себе и оно ложится намного лучше, чем на Тома. Об этом говорить конечно же не стоит. Ведь, блядь, праздник.

— Вали вниз.  
— Ты точно не тут?  
— Точно, — смеётся Том и вешает трубку.

Он внизу. Он, Турецкий, Джеймс, София, Малек, Кристиан, Миа. Достаточно большая компания для десяти утра, Рэй поправляет очки и смотрит на свой наряд.

— Чаепитие заказывали?  
— Ты соня, — София целует его в отлёженную щёку и обнимает, из-за живота выходит немного неловко, но Рэй справляется.  
— Мы уже успели чай попить, — Том шевелит бровями. Обеденный стол заставлен сладостями, в центре стоит огромный торт.  
— На случай, если бы ты решил сбежать, — Турецкий сжимает его едва ли не до хруста в рёбрах.

Рэй обменивается с ними приветствиями и принимает поздравления, а потом тихо сваливает умыться. Он слышит много голосов и думает, что зря встал с кровати.  
В ванной к нему присоединяется Джеймс.

— Они не планируют уходить, если ты, конечно, не против.  
— Я бы с большой радостью опустился в хандру и страдания в гордом одиночестве.  
Джеймс щиплет его за ягодицу, Рэй врезается локтём в стенку и шипит с зубной щёткой во рту.  
— Вот уж хрен тебе, — ухмыляется недобро Джеймс. — Сегодня будет, бля, праздник.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что позвонил Майклу.  
— Вообще-то, — Джеймс поправляет очки со странным видом.

Вообще-то Майкл организовал веселье на целый день. Рэй, чем дальше заходит развлекательная программа, тем больше думает, что повредился умом. Или у него на лице в последние месяцы было написано что-то кошмарное.

— Последний пункт в нашей поездке, — зачитывает сообщение Том, пока они сидят в хаммер-лимузине и пьют охлаждённое шампанское. — Расслабляющее спа.  
— Нам бы домой, — неловко начинает София.  
— Без вопросов.

Они прощаются с компанией в центре города.

— Что за спа? — интересуется Рэй.  
— Ну, спа, — Том изображает затяжку, даже закашливается.  
— Брось ты, — устало говорит Рэй.  
— Я брошу, — обещает Том, быстро поправляя себя: — возможно, после спа. Посмотрим.

К концу вечера они сидят в особняке, который выглядит заброшенным, хотя это не так. Турецкий прижимает ко лбу карты, Том достаёт откуда-то меч (Рэй думает, что готов умереть от ужаса, но не двигается с места), Джеймс рядом пьёт безалкогольный мохито и легко гладит Рэя по колену.  
Кристиан и Миа лениво танцуют. Рэю хочется спать.

— Мы все остаёмся тут? А утром хаммер превращается в тыкву?  
— Да, детка, — кричит Том.

Ему звонит Майкл.

— У тебя есть все права возненавидеть меня, однако я рассчитываю, что этого не произойдёт.  
— Нет, конечно. Отличный день, спасибо.  
— Решил не портить тебе его своим присутствием.

Когда-то давно они были друзьями, но бизнес перевесил.

— В другой раз, — предлагает Рэй. Ему сейчас наплевать на всё и он готов сказать какую угодно глупость, даже если знает, что она не сбудется.  
— Конечно, — Майкл смеётся очень тихо. — Отдыхай, Рэй, встретимся послезавтра.

В кровати Рэй не может найти удобную позу, Джеймс тревожится тем же.

— Пойдём гулять, сейчас такая погода.

Да, она кайфовая, как сказал бы Том. Рэй вдыхает полной грудью и ощущает щекотку внутри.  
Джеймс валит его на траву, когда где-то поблизости можно найти что-то поудобнее. Они забыли очки, для Рэя всё стало более размытым, чем обычно из-за травки.

— У тебя звёзды, — говорит Джеймс, гладит его по лицу, Рэй весь начинает гореть от этих слов и прикосновений.  
— Где?  
— В глазах, — дальше следует поцелуй. Томительно-нежный, заставляющий Рэя вырывать проклятую траву. Он вовремя вспоминает, что может и сам трогать Джеймса сколько душе угодно.

Они возвращаются в спальню под утро, вся одежда в зелёных и коричневых пятнах. Рэй понятия не имеет, как они так сделали. Лезет обниматься и засыпает с ладонью Джеймса поверх собственной. Под пальцами бьётся сердце. Что-то бьётся внутри самого Рэя. Вдребезги.   
В июле Джеймс уезжает в Ирландию, Рэй старательно наблюдает за сборами, недоверчиво смотрит на чемодан, одно колесо у него отвалилось.

— Мне плевать, это багаж. Туда я его точно не потащу на своих двоих.

Не планирует провожать. В итоге оказывается у стойки регистрации и долго разглядывает спину Джеймса. Клетка пестрит сильнее обычного, Рэй чем дольше на неё смотрит, тем быстрее скачет пульс.

— Ты обратный билет взял?  
— Закончу с делами и возьму.  
— Что, продумать наперёд в этой ситуации не можешь? — Рэй тянется снять с плеча шерстинку.   
— Предпочитаю не пытаться, — Джеймс сжимает его локоть и втягивает и объятье. — Звонить будешь?  
— По видео? — уточняет ему в ухо Рэй.  
— Так даже лучше.  
— Тогда буду, но ты пиши.

Поцелуй сухой и его недостаточно Рэю.  
По дороге на склад он получает несколько сообщений. Джеймс сообщает, что боится летать и нажрался, как свинья.  
«если снимут с рейса, то тебе придётся забрать меня»  
Рэй отвечает какую-то чушь, он бы и без выпивки с радостью забрал Джеймса обратно, или полетел с ним. Но не сказал ничего вслух, не потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем.   
Ему тяжело, он чувствует себя неповоротливым, хотя дождь закончился, теперь только солнце, потная кожа, вечно включённый кондиционер и встречи во второй половине дня.  
Они созваниваются через неделю, Джеймса едва ли видно.

— Да включи ты свет, — просит Рэй.

Лампа освещает половину заросшего лица.

— Ни норм, ни правил?  
— Некогда, — взгляд Джеймс отводит. — Отдыхаешь?  
— Местами, — Рэй прислоняет телефон к вазе, чтобы не выдать трясущихся рук.  
— Я завидую.  
— Охотно верю.

Разговор не клеится, Рэй пытается вытащить из памяти последние события, но выходит хреново. Не помогает и молчаливый Джеймс.

— Сексом хочешь заняться? — лениво спрашивает Рэй.

В груди свистит что-то, слова явно не те, что нужны.

— Нет, хочу спать, — ладонь закрывает глаза, Джеймс падает на кровать, слышен скрип, отдающий Рэю в самое нутро.  
— Тогда спи.

Миа знакомит его со своими друзьями. Девушку зовут Элизабет и она выше Рэя (когда удаётся посмотреть незаметно, он проверяет — каблуков нет), парня — Альберт.

— Тебе же не помешает компания? — у Миа дома жарко, открыты двери на террасу, где они собираются отдохнуть и пообщаться.  
— Если ей не помешаю я, — Рэй помогает ей вынести сырную и мясную тарелки.

За разговором пьют сангрию. В том, как Альберт картавит, Рэй тонет, забывает вслушиваться в слова и ловит только мотор буквы «р». Элизабет элегантно курит и интересуется, чем занимается Рэй.

— У моего начальника сеть баров.  
— И всё? — она поднимает левую бровь, не верит.  
— И всё, — пальцы сжимаются на кромке стола, Рэй заставляет себя расслабиться только от взгляда Миа.  
— Да ладно, мы не осудим, — ухмыляется Элизабет.

В чертах её лица есть что-то знакомое, Рэй не хочет вспоминать. Ему бы сбежать отсюда, взять билет на самолёт.  
Вспоминаются слова Арчи про Париж. На эту тему Рэй и переводит разговор.

— Там лучше быть туристом и не пытаться стать местным, — кивает Альберт.  
— Почему?  
— Слишком разный менталитет. Чужой взгляд на жизнь не переделать.  
— Да никто и не пытается, — хмурится Рэя.  
— Так ты там не был? — Элизабет снимает босоножку и водит ногой по траве.  
— Не выпало случая.  
— Франция не так далеко, — улыбается Миа. — Выходных будет достаточно. Тебе стоит взять Джеймса.  
— Твой сын? — спрашивает Альберт.  
— Нет, мой парень, — вслух говорить это каждый раз нелегко. 

Как будто Рэй показывает что-то, чего остальным видеть не стоит.

— Да, для романтической поездки отлично. Хотя есть места и поинтереснее, почище, — Альберт своими словами опять напоминает про Арчи.

«хочу пострелять» — пишет ему Рэй.  
Арчи перезванивает вечером:

— Ты недостаточно потеешь сейчас, или я чего-то не понимаю?  
— Надо отвлечься.  
— Сходи на бокс, на массаж, укради что-то из магазина, дай Микки пинка.  
— В таком порядке? — Рэй скучающе обводит ткань тонких брюк пальцами.  
— Приезжай ко мне, адрес знаешь.

Они нажираются и идут гулять, у Рэя кружится голова, а в горле стоит ком.  
Джеймс звонит, Рэй скидывает.  
Под утро просыпается в отеле, номер пуст, рядом никого и не похоже, что кто-то был, Рэй всё равно утыкается носом в обе подушки — проверяет. Нет.  
Берёт в руки телефон, а у того сдохла батарейка. На ресепшн спрашивает один ли пришёл.

— Да, — кивает молодой парень, синяки под его глазами заставляют Рэя от души зевнуть.  
— Точно?  
— А зачем мне врать?

У Рэя похмелье, до дома добирается на метро, чтобы наказать себя ещё сильнее.  
Когда телефон включается, приходится позвонить Арчи ещё раз.

— Живой, ну славно, — тот похоже тоже страдает.  
— Что вчера было?  
— На тебя напала меланхолия и её не сняло даже участие в драке, так что вопросы не ко мне.

Рэй смотрит на костяшки и замечает, что они покраснели, на одной несколько ссадин.

— Мы им хоть наваляли? — спрашивает без особого интереса.  
— Если у тебя ничего не болит, то вполне, — Арчи отключается.

За Джеймсом в аэропорт Рэй едет в конце месяца.

— Здесь теплее, — замечает тот, когда садится в машину.

Целует в щеку, Рэй думает, что готов завалить его прямо там, никуда не уезжая.

— Ты скучал?  
— Скучал, — кивает и смотрит на дорогу.

Отвозит его не к себе. Дома Джеймс не трогает чемодан, сразу идёт в душ. После него, распаренный, горячий и влажный предлагает потрахаться одним своим видом, для верности роняет на пол полотенце и шлёпает к кровати.

— О, этот матрас, — стонет, пока Рэй раздевается.  
— Что, там так плохо?  
— Ужасающе, но новый я почему-то не купил, — звучит как «не хотел обустраиваться комфортнее».

Целуются долго, растягивают ласки, Рэй сжимает ягодицу Джемса и дрожит от удовольствия.

— Ну? — Джеймс под ним незнакомый. Что-то мелькает во взгляде.  
— Ты такой вежливый, — Рэй за это растягивает его сразу двумя пальцами и только.

Когда Джеймс уже не может терпеть и просит трахнуть его, Рэй врубает свет, чтобы было видно, от кровати для этого оторваться стоит больших усилий.  
Потом жалеет, разглядывает слишком много, видит несколько почти заживших синяков и взгляд Джеймса — он тянет и тянет, невозможно оторваться.

— С возвращением, — шепчет Рэй ему в ладонь, которая слепо гладит лицо (свет уже выключен).  
— Спасибо.

Август становится для Рэя настоящим испытанием, у него слишком много свободного времени и слишком мало желания что-то с этим сделать. Это замечают все, даже те, с кем Рэй общается только по телефону.  
Турецкий зовёт его в гости, знакомит с новой девушкой — Элайлой, у неё нежный загар и вьющиеся волосы, говорит она с акцентом, Рэю плевать, голос слишком славный, чтобы обращать на такое внимание.

— Она работает в собачьем приюте, — с гордостью сообщает Турецкий.  
— Готов повторить?

Завести ещё одного пса.

— Да, пожалуй, но немного позже.

Они переплетают пальцы, пока рассказывают Рэю, как познакомились. Элайла на мопеде влетела в столб у кафе. Чудом не убилась, скорую ей вызвал Турецкий, и он же поехал вместе под звуки сирен.

— Смертельный номер, — шутит Элайла.  
— Больше так не делай, — хоть на губах у Турецкого улыбка, Рэй не видит её в глазах. 

Ничего смешного.  
Джеймс нанимает новых сотрудников, в зале почти постоянно кто-то есть. Рэй наблюдает за Карапузами, те стараются обходить его по дуге и не инициировать общение. Все, кроме Праймтайма, чей длинный язык не позволяет почувствовать, чего делать не стоит. Рэй ему подыгрывает и слушает истории про Джеймса.   
У Праймтайма Джеймс всегда только Тренер.

— Почему вы его так зовёте?  
— Он сам себя так назвал, когда чуть в могилу не слёг.  
— Это когда было?  
— Лет пятнадцать назад, — прикидывает Праймтайм. — Это стрёмная история вообще-то, он не рассказывал? Вы же встречаетесь, — выдаёт последний аргумент, когда понимает, что Рэй не в курсе.  
— Он ехал на соревнования вместе с тремя боксёрами, сам тоже должен был выступать. Ехали в дождь, машинка оказалась хлипенькой во всех смыслах слова.

Праймтайм говорит, слова накладываются друг на друга.

— Короче, это полное клише из кино, но он остался жив.  
— Только он?  
— Ага, — его окликают парни, — ну, достаточно информации?  
— Слишком, — Рэй не кривит душой. Его тошнит.

Теперь смотреть на шрамы Джеймса не выходит, нужно отводить взгляд. Рэй думает, что везение — странная штука. Ещё он думает, что не может отнести себя к везучим людям. Пока Джеймс не касается его, не начинает с ним говорить, пока они не оказываются вдвоём.  
Таких людей в жизни Рэя мало, он коллекционирует их, старается ничего не испортить.

— Что с тобой? — они сидят на улице, смотрят на закат.  
— Тревога, — первое, что приходит на ум.  
— По поводу чего?  
— Всё заканчивается, — он накрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не усмехнуться, это уж как-то слишком горько. И тупо. Или нет.  
— Спать надо больше, — строго отвечает Джеймс.

Как будто Рэй не делает этого.

— И гулять на свежем воздухе, — припечатывает Джеймс.

Они разговаривали как-то про врача, но Рэй тогда взбесился и не мог отойти целый день. Всё вспомнил про собственную слабость.  
Зависимость от кого-то кроме себя — та ещё слабость.   
В сентябре Рэй понимает, что такое «вдребезги» на самом деле.

— Не получается, — тишина утра ломается хрипом голоса Джеймса. 

Рэй отвлекается от телефона, новых сообщений в котором слишком много — нехороший знак.

— Что? Опять плита? — такого ответа должно быть достаточно, чтобы выиграть себе ещё несколько минут и вникнуть в тему.  
— Нет, — Рэй смотрит на спину, спрятанную за серым хлопком футболки (футболка принадлежит Рэю). — У нас с тобой, у нас не получается.

Ему бы встать и что-то сказать нормальное, возразить. Боль появляется мгновенно за глазницами, она жжёт и доставляет максимум дискомфорта. Рэй её придумывает, чтобы отвлечься. Приходит новое сообщение, и ещё одно. Кит и Уильям пишут почти синхронно, но о совершенно разной херне, требующей решения.  
Обоим Рэй отвечает что они не малые дети и в состоянии разрулить всё сами. 

— Джеймс, — в голосе хрипит что-то, не слёзы, но смутно похожее. 

Тот поворачивается и смотрит сквозь Рэя. Без очков, помятый после сна, такой домашний, что дальнейшая фраза никак не вяжется с этим образом.

— Давай расстанемся, — никаких «нам стоит» или «я хочу». предложение похоже на то, которое Рэй слышал на прошлой неделе, о том, чтобы позавтракать вне дома.  
— Вот так запросто?  
— Почему же, — глаза некуда спрятать, Джеймс опускается взглядом куда-то Рэю на грудь. — Мне тяжело это говорить.  
— Ты не торопишься?  
— Мне некуда спешить, а вот тебе, похоже, есть, — его любимая кружка остаётся пустой.

Рэй ожидает продолжения.

— Кто с кем говорит, Рэй?  
— Мы друг с другом, — уверенно. Иначе сейчас нельзя, пусть что-то и колет руки, впивается шипами до костей.  
— Нет же, — Джеймс качает головой.  
— Погоди, — приходится встать, телефон остаётся лежать на столе: — если ты ещё хоть что-то спросишь… Верные ответы существуют?  
— Да, — губы сжимаются, неохотно выпуская слова, — но они самые больные.

Джеймс забирает свои вещи во второй половине дня, Рэй всё это время сидит у камина и пялится в черноту.  
Через пару дней, когда он в очередной раз просыпается один, то выходит на кухню. В доме так тихо, что Рэй кашляет, проверяет, не оглох ли. Нет, не оглох.   
Торчит до утра в кресле, пока не затекают ноги и поясница не начинает умолять о пощаде. С первыми минутами рассвета думает сделать себе чай, находит кружку Джеймса.   
Тот сам её притащил в дом, как и всё остальное.  
То, как она разбивается о стену Рэй считает настоящим искусством.   
Он ничего не убирает, оставляя всё домработнице, та уже видела подобное не раз и не два. Лучше разбитая посуда, чем следы от крови, которые требуют более тщательной уборки.  
Рэй никак не может успокоиться, делает себе хуже, когда понимает, что самому забрать у Джеймса из дома нечего. Даже зубная щётка там осталась самая простая, та, которые продают по четыре в одной упаковке. Её только в мусорку отправить и всё.  
Честные ответы самые больные, Рэй занимается мазохизмом, приходя к выводу, что не пускал Джеймса к себе поближе. Считал, что постели достаточно. 

— Я же познакомил тебя с друзьями, — говорит недовольно, когда они встречаются, Джеймс молчит на это. — С братом, — пробует ещё раз Рэй.

С братом… Как там Том? Они не виделись со дня рождения Рэя.

— Отпусти это, Рэй, — просит Джеймс. — Что ты хочешь от меня?

Внутри разгорается буря, Рэю бы поорать, но всё тушит чужой взгляд, пустой и неспособный ничего пообещать.

— Может хоть секс на прощание? — чистый яд, он разъедает Рэю губы.  
— Ты только хуже делаешь, — Джеймс в противовес словам целует его.

Ничего не становится на место, Рэй не в силах заставить себя переключиться.  
В этот раз он не может кончить, Джеймс трахает его пальцами с остервенением, словно ненавидит. Может, Рэй это заслужил, а может действительно сделал только хуже просьбой. На неё не обязательно было соглашаться.  
Он уезжает к себе с пустотой в груди, никаких ответов и даже вопросов. Поцелуи Джеймса горят на губах. Спасибо и на этом.  
Они расстались, Рэй чувствует, что от него оторвали кусок. Но не может понять откуда именно.  
В октябре он сообщает об этом Тому. За десять минут до того, как они подъедут к поместью. Том за рулём и после финальной фразы резко тормозит машину.

— Ну нахер, — шипит и разворачивается на пустой дороге.  
— Стоп, ты куда? — по привычке Рэй тянется к рулю и касается его пальцами, Том шлёпает его по кисти, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
— Ты должен быть во всеоружии. Теперь понятно, что у тебя с лицом, даже говоришь медленнее обычного, — левой рукой Том хлопает себя по карманам и достаёт пачку сигарет. 

Рэй не курит в машине, но брату позволяет. 

— И что мы будем делать? — сдаётся, достаёт себе сигарету и прикуривает.  
— Давай что-нибудь сломаем? — улыбка на губах Тома слишком понимающая, Рэй представляет, что вспоминает брат. Плохое это воспоминание, дерьмовое, его стоило бы изничтожить и не позволять мыслям возвращаться к тому пиздецу. Том его пережил, конечно, только вот Рэй не уверен, что оно того стоило.

Том знает место для того, чтобы отвести душу. Никогда бы Рэй не подумал, что может так сильно лупить монтировкой по уже раздолбанной тачке.

— Надо было озаботиться безопасностью! — кричит Том. Из-за отсутствия очков как у Рэя, ему приходится перед каждым ударом закрывать глаза.  
— В другой раз.  
— Э, нет! — он залезает на крышу тачки и прыгает там, пока не соскальзывает нога и Том не шлёпается на задницу. — Ай, блядь.  
— Давай, — Рэй помогает ему слезть, Том прихрамывает.  
— Всё, кончился праздник.  
— Сильно больно? — Рэй трогает его за лодыжку, стягивает носок ниже, развязывает кроссовок, Том от этого дёргается и смеётся.  
— Нет, вроде нет, но забота всегда приятна, знаешь ли, — отбегает на пару шагов и чуть не падает на землю из-за шнурка.   
— Так, мы закончили, — пот струится по позвоночнику. Рэю хочется пить и есть. Или скорее жрать, чтобы что-то внутри заткнуть ненадолго. 

Пока едят бургеры и Том флиртует с официанткой, Рэй постепенно успокаивается.

— Он тебе сердце разбил?   
— Нет, я ему, — салфетки пристают к пальцам в соусе.  
— Мне бы удивиться, — Том подпирает подбородок рукой и смотрит в окно. У него возле рта красный след от кетчупа.  
— Вытрись, — Рэй подпихивает салфетницу, Том трёт кожу, пока та вся не краснеет.   
— Помнишь, я тебе говорил… Про момент?  
— Ага.  
— Ты им насладился? 

Рэй смотрит на выгоревшие ресницы и брови брата и понимает, что, нет, не насладился. Куда-то спешил, теперь уже и непонятно куда именно. 

— И что если нет?  
— Херово, — оглашает вердикт Том, — но не всё ещё потеряно.  
— А? — тупо спрашивает Рэй.

Прежде чем ответить, Том допивает молочный коктейль, шумит трубочкой по пустому дну стакана.

— Если тебе это нужно, то всегда можно попытаться снова. Вы расстались, ты не стал вдовцом. 

Рэй вздрагивает от этих слов, они бьют в сердце и сознание.   
Если у него чего-то нет, то он не сможет это потерять. Осознанно или нет, он сделал так, чтобы Джеймса больше не было рядом. Терять теперь на одного человека меньше. Коллекция стала меньше, тревожность наоборот зашкалила.  
В ноябре он творит глупость, которая заканчивается в кладовке спортзала.

— У тебя заломы на ресницах, — слова касаются не только кожи, но и чего-то в груди Рэя. Дышать больно.

Вот только этого ему не хватало.  
В темноте, которой они окружены, которая окутала их лёгким одеялом, в ней Джеймс точно не в состоянии увидеть такие мелочи. Значит, разглядел раньше, а теперь решил вот так сообщить. Как будто между ними что-то ещё осталось, кроме.

— Опять не спишь нормально, — фраза вколачивается в Рэя огромным гвоздём и тот ржавый, зубы приходится сцепить, чтобы не начать ничего шипеть (нет, скорее, лаять) в ответ.  
— Ты можешь заткнуться? — спрашивает медленно, Джеймс должен уже по тому, как Рэй выговаривает простую фразу, понять, что что-то не так.  
— Могу, — губы прижимаются к открытой шее, зубы впиваются в кожу, пока Джеймс дрочит ему. Выдрачивает всю душу ещё и лишними словами.  
— Без следов, — зачем-то просит Рэй, хотя сам знает, что на следующее утро до самого выхода из дома станет прикасаться пальцами к следу и стараться ни о чём не думать.

Джеймс мычит, скорее отрицательно, слишком занятый тем, чтобы сделать наоборот хоть что-то, раз Рэй попросил его замолчать.  
Оргазм накрывает его мгновенной горечью, которую лишь усиливают губы Джеймса. Всё ещё на его шее, не на губах Рэя.  
Никакого облегчения, больше похоже на опустошение. Он поднимает свои ставшие невыносимо тяжёлыми руки с чужих плеч, никакой ответной услуги. Не сегодня. Сегодня всё идёт нахрен не так, сегодня они даже не должны были встретиться.  
Пока Рэй приводит себя в порядок, Джеймс включает свет и терпеливо ждёт, не помогает.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает, когда Рэй берётся за ручку двери.

Ему нечего ответить. Так что он, уже стоя в дверном проёме, качает головой и закрывает за собой дверь. Осторожно и медленно. Шум зала возвращает его в здесь и сейчас. Сердце продолжает биться, дыхание приходит в норму, но только та боль в груди, она никуда не уходит.   
Рэю тревожно и хочется блевать, на улице он закуривает и затягивается два раза подряд, пока не начинает кашлять. Уже в машине бьёт по рулю несколько раз, пугая прохожих.  
После такого поспать нормально точно не получится. В зеркале заднего вида на очередном светофоре разглядывает шею. След остался будь здоров, Рэй сожалеет, что не сможет носить шарф постоянно, хочется не только никому не показывать засос, но и самому не видеть его. 

— Поехали с нами.  
— Не зови третье колесо, ты пожалеешь, — предупреждает Рэй.

Турецкий смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота.

— Ты охренел? — спрашивает, голос высокий, Рэй улыбается. Не довёл, но где-то рядом.  
— Я серьёзно, не тащи меня, даже не думай обо мне, удали мой телефон… Или не удаляй. Я всё ещё твой контакт на экстренный случай?

Турецкий понуро кивает. Они сделали это шутя пару лет назад, но шутка обернулась тем, что оба уже успели навестить друг друга в больнице. Два раза к нему приходил Турецкий, Рэю повезло больше — всего один раз пришлось смотреть на лысую голову, лежавшую на светлой наволочке, пока всё заливал холодный свет. Стрёмное ощущение, незабываемое.

— Возьми Миа и Кристиана.  
— Они встречаются? — удивляется, делает круглые глаза.  
— У них всё сложно.  
— Что там с Джеймсом? — без особой надежды пытается продолжить тему отношений Турецкий.  
— Джеймс сам по себе.  
— И это тоже само по себе? — указывает на шею Рэя.   
— Комар укусил, — скалит зубы, ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок.  
— Хороший комар, уран жрёт наверное.

Разговор заканчивается, Рэй провожает Турецкого до двери. На улице видит знакомую машину, смотрит на неё несколько долгих минут.   
Потом пишет сообщение, проверяет. Никто же не запрещал писать.  
Выясняется, что Джеймса рядом нет, это всё обман зрения.   
Декабрь показывает, что Уильям действительно многое может сделать сам, без няньки в лице Рэя. Встречи тоже организовывает сам, жаль только, что рядом с собой на них Майкл предпочитает видеть Рэя, а не кого-то другого. Похвалы Уильям не дожидается, по лицу можно понять, что это его задевает, но не смертельно. Не настолько, чтобы начать творить хрень.   
Первый покупатель просит скидку, потом намекает на рассрочку, а заканчивается всё мартини на пиджаке у Майкла.

— Хорошо, что экскурсии больше не проводим, — делает вывод Рэй, пока подаёт салфетку.  
— О, да, это большое утешение, — правый глаз у Майкла дёргается, Рэй везёт его домой в полной тишине.

Второй покупатель отказывается, когда слышит о бизнесе, ведь им всем нужно напоминать, что именно продаёт Майкл.

— Я, видимо, неправильно понял вашего э-э-э, — тянет он, как баран. Хочется его пнуть, Рэй смотрит на часы и моргает.  
— Странно, — отвечает Майкл.

О чём тут ещё говорить.  
Третьей становится женщина. Она удивляет их своим стилем, всё такое мягкое, удобное, слишком комфортное, чтобы спокойно продавать траву. Чтобы заниматься её сбытом, чтобы хоть как-то заморачиваться над всем тем, что Рэй и Майкл годами выстраивали.

— Я уже слышала прошлогоднюю историю.  
— И как я в ней представлен?  
— Как лев, конечно же, — она улыбается, Рэй замечает на её ровном и белом клыке блеск. Какой-то брюлик. Полный кошмар. Ему хочется рассказать об этом Джеймсу, даже тянется за телефоном, но вовремя понимает, что не стоит этого делать.

Слушает чужую болтовню. В итоге Майкл и Дженнифер (она американка, не пытается этого скрыть) договариваются об эскурсии.

— Хоть что-то, — подытоживает Майкл. По его лицу Рэй понимает, что всё это зря, сделки не будет. Не с ней. 

В одну из самых снежных ночей (Рэй всё ещё не может осознать, что снег не прекращается, и вспоминает лето, хочется вернуться туда. Дождь был легче снега, Рэю самому было легче) звонит Арчи.

— Этот мудак в больнице, — голос едва слышно, зато отчётливо различается то, как Арчи бьёт по машине.  
— Давай я приеду, — сна ни в одном глазу.

Рэй привозит с собой кофе и заставляет Арчи его выпить. Освещение в больнице, нервы и красные глаза старят его, Рэю больно смотреть.

— Я же говорил, ходишь по лезвию ножа. Нож, блядь, даже не твой! — пустой стаканчик летит в автомат с едой, дремавшие рядом люди просыпаются.

Рэй шикает на Арчи и выводит его на улицу. Курят молча, наблюдают за снегом.

— Я всё ждал, дождался.  
— Ты его нашёл?  
— Кто же ещё. Он остался на неделю пожить, пока меня не было в городе, возвращаюсь и этот подарок ждёт меня у собственной кровати, — скрипит Арчи и подкуривает следующую сигарету от предыдущей. — Мне как там спать-то теперь? — спрашивает и начинает истерично смеяться.  
— С закрытыми глазами, — пытается пошутить Рэй, но Арчи его не слушает и заливается смехом дальше. В какой-то момент смех переходит в икоту, Рэй видит на его глазах слёзы.

Арчи жмурится и трясёт головой.

— Маленький кусок говна, хотел быть как дядя. Дядя скоро в могилу сляжет и будет оттуда улыбаться всем.  
— Перестань, — бессильно просит Рэй, обхватывает его за плечо и прижимает к себе. Арчи цепкими пальцами тянет его пальто вниз — сил нет держаться. — Поехали домой?   
— Зачем?  
— Здесь точно лучше не будет, тебе и без присутствия в больнице всё сообщат.

Джонни выписывают через неделю. Всё это время Арчи живёт у Рэя, утром уезжает на встречи, а вечером они вместе ужинают. Похоже на спокойствие. Ещё бы ночью Рэй не ворочался с одного бока на другой в попытках заснуть или забыться.  
Декабрь приносит странные вести. Розалинд беременна, второй месяц, есть некоторые проблемы, Майкл забивает на приёмы и больше времени проводит дома. Он сам возит жену по врачам и выглядит обеспокоенным в те редкие моменты, когда Рэй его видит.  
Миа сообщает, что больше не будет пытаться встречаться с мужчинами. Они её утомляют. Рэй кивает и думает, что, да, он сам по себе довольно утомителен, хотя и надеется, что Кристиан переживёт всё это. За столько лет мог бы уже сделать что-то нормально, а раз не сделал, то так тому и быть.  
За три дня до нового года Рэй звонит Джеймсу.

— Я завтра улетаю, — первым делом сообщает он. — Если тебе что-то нужно, то сегодняшний вечер, — пауза, вздох, — сегодняшние два часа после полуночи свободны.  
— Такая щедрость.

Рэй не понимает, почему Джеймс не пошлёт его по всем чертям, не отправит на съедение уличным собакам.   
Трахаются они на диване у искусственной ёлки. Переливающийся свет от огоньков гирлянды прекрасно смотрится на коже Джеймса. Рэй об этом говорит вслух, слова срываются с языка раньше, чем он успевает что-то сделать. В ответ Джеймс стонет, прикусывает губу и кладёт ладонь его на рот, затыкая.   
Два часа ещё не истекли, диван сменяется кроватью, а потом душем.  
Рэй выходит из квартиры под утро. Джеймс облизывает стёртые о щетину Рэя губы и не может ничего сказать.

— Хороших праздников, — Рэй думает, что подарок у дивана Джеймс найдёт уже после того, как вернётся.

В середине января делает и себе подарок: находит сувенирную лавку, долго толкается с теми, кто ищет что-то на память. Рэй уже отчаивается, и лишь у кассы замечает нечто похожее. Берёт сразу несколько шуршащих упаковок.  
На красные нити налеплены дешёвые украшения, он срезает их дома, натягивает одну на правую руку и долго смотрит. Кожа такая бледная без солнца, что Рэй ощущает себя вампиром — напиться не от кого.   
Приезжает Том.

— На, — дарит ему англо-русский словарь.  
— Твои приколы это пиздец, — Рэй смотрит в сторону мусорки.  
— Может пригодится? Для мирных целей, — подмигивает Том. — Ты зря мне рассказал. Я всё ещё переживаю.  
— Хотели бы грохнуть, уже давно бы это сделали.  
— Тогда я буду переживать за себя. Ну, знаешь, твой младший брат, которым ты так дорожишь, ещё и подающий надежды. Будет жаль, если с ним что-то случится.

Рэй затыкает его — ладонью накрывает затылок и прижимает лицо Тома к своему плечу.

— Расслабься, — просит согнувшийся для такого Том. Ему неудобно и он точно жалеет, что напиздел много. У них всегда так — долго думают, что сказать и как сказать, говорят, а в итоге лучше бы молчали.  
— Ладно, — отпускает его Рэй. — Я тебе ничего не купил, нужно будет вместе выбрать.  
— Вместе? Что ты задумал?

Молчание Рэй обозначает улыбкой. Том тоже светится, довольный, ожидающий.   
Рэй дарит ему два костюма, оба будут готовы к концу недели.

— Это для торжественного события?   
— Точно не для тусовок по клубам со ссаными рэпперами, — закатывает глаза.  
— Они не ссаные, — бесится Том. — Поехали есть.

Уезжают обратно домой, Рэй заказывает еду. Ему лениво готовить, а Том не рвётся сделать что-то сам.

— Есть новости? — спрашивает, когда ковыряет лапшу.  
— Нет.  
— Вообще?  
— Думаю уволиться.  
— Вот так, — это заставляет его оторваться от разглядывания внутренностей коробки. — Задолбало?  
— Я сам себя задолбал.  
— Так скажи ему, неужели он не войдёт в положение?  
— Нужно что-то другое, а не уменьшение нагрузки.  
— Типа, переехать куда-нибудь? — подсказывает Том.  
— Да, может, а может просто уволиться и не нужно никуда переезжать.  
— На время, на месяц, — продолжает и улыбается несмело.  
— Тебя с собой взять?  
— Нет, но кстати, про взять с собой. Нам ведь нужно к родителям. Ты, получается, ещё не набрался сил.  
— Для этого, думаю, сил хватит. В этот раз.  
— О-о, может поехать к ним в новом костюме?  
— Да, хорошая идея, отец тебе всё своё внимание за это уделит.  
— Ну, тогда следующие выходные?  
— Ты в городе остаёшься? — Рэй следит за тем, как лапши в коробке Тома становится всё меньше, самому есть не хочется.  
— Ага, в квартире. Не буду тебя стеснять, так сказать.

Перед тем, как уйти, Том натягивает на себя шапку и замечает нитку на запястье Рэя.

— Значит, новостей точно нет?  
— Совсем, — он трёт её между пальцами и думает, что стоило бы загадать какое-то желание. Желать из того, что могло бы сбыться само, без его помощи, нечего.   
— В субботу! — прощается Том.

Поездка к родителям выходит утомительной, Рэй кривится от воспоминаний и выходит курить чаще обычного. Мать сухо сообщает, что он похудел, а отец не отстаёт от Тома (тот подмигивает Рэю каждый раз, когда замечает взгляд старшего брата на себе).

— Мне нужно к психотерапевту, — заключает Том, когда они возвращаются в Лондон.  
— Нам всем, пожалуй — на семейную терапию.  
— Они скорее отрекутся от нас, чем согласятся на подобное.  
— Может, так даже лучше, — улыбка сама появляется на губах.  
— Без племени, — таинственно произносит Том. 

В феврале Рэй навещает Софию, Малека и Оливию. Малышка большую часть времени спит, София выглядит довольной, а вот Малек тормозит, пока разговаривает.

— Он сам к ней встаёт по ночам, не даёт мне.  
— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — объясняет Малек.

Рэй привёз им подарок, который стоит посреди гостиной, никто так и не открыл. Специальная мусорная корзина для подгузников, когда Рэй в последний раз был в детской (там ещё не было ребёнка и не пахло присыпкой), он заранее приметил нужное место. Глазомер его не подводил никогда.  
Они болтают и едят пирожные, которые передал Турецкий. 

— Какая вкуснотища. Скорее бы март, можно будет гулять больше, чем сейчас, — София улыбается и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
— И спать, — с надеждой добавляет Малек.  
— В ближайшие лет восемнадцать даже не рассчитывай на это, — подтрунивает над ним Рэй.   
— Мда, ну спасибо, — отвечают хором.  
— Вы прекрасно знали, на что шли.  
— Некоторые мои внутренние органы всё ещё ощущаются не на своём месте, — жалуется София.  
— Ладно, Малек, считай, что тебе повезло.

Когда Рэй собирается уходить, Малек спит на диване, окруженный сладким. С приоткрытым ртом он сам выглядит как ребёнок, пусть и очень большой.

— Как там Джеймс? — София смотрит ему в глаза, не скрыться, не спрятаться.  
— Мы не вместе.  
— И всё же?  
— Скоро март, — напоминает Рэй. — Тогда и проверю.  
— Передавай мои поздравления, — целует в щёку, — если будет время.

Уильям забирает на себя часть поручений, у него в жизни что-то не складывается и Рэй понимает желание уморить себя работой. Да и это полезно, на случай если действительно решит свалить. Майкл не будет его удерживать, так, проведёт разве что пару бесед, чтобы самому понять ситуацию.  
Эта работа, за исключением небольшого списка исключений, не отличается от той, которой Рэй занимался намного раньше.  
Чуть больше нервов, седых волос, зато денег достаточно для того, чтобы в будущем спокойно заниматься тем самыми распитием виски у камина.   
Февраль тоскливый: мало солнца, беспокойный сон.  
Рэй приезжает к Джеймсу, тот встречает его на пороге. Весь помятый и недовольный.

— Не сегодня, — и чуть ли не закрывает дверь. Вовремя останавливается, когда видит удивление на лице Рэя. — Можешь зайти, если хочешь.  
— Хорошо.

В квартире холодно, открыты все окна, Рэй, когда оказывается перед Джеймсом (их разделяет кухонный стол), чувствует запах. Запойный такой запах.

— В чём дело?  
— Не твоя беда, — стол завален тарелками и газетами.  
— Ладно, может тебе поспать?  
— Я и спал, — Джеймс выдаёт что-то похожее на смешок и чешет затылок, волосы отросли, примялись по бокам. 

Внутри у Рэя всё дёргает на разные мотивы.

— Иди ложись.  
— Иду, — походка пьяная, ноги босые, на пятках серые следы.

Рэй убирается, пока Джеймс спит. Закидывает посуду в посудомойку, сгребает весь мусор (и кажется одну тарелку, но ему плевать) в мусорный пакет. В итоге пакета два и они стоят у входной двери. Рэй закрывает окна, когда понимает, что задубел до холодного носа.  
Он проверяет холодильник и собирает ещё один пакет мусора. Бутылки противно и совсем не весело стучат, скрытые от глаз.  
Заказывает продукты, садится на диван и отрубается. Звонок в дверь будит только его, Джеймс, как лежал не шевелясь, заваленный подушками, так и остался.  
Рэй расставляет в холодильнике молоко, раскладывает овощи, а фрукты теперь лежат на пустом и чистом столе в глубокой тарелке.  
Готовит что-то простое, выбирает рис и овощи. Тушит мясо. Сам не голоден. Слишком ему нервно. Хочется разбудить Джеймса, чтобы тот рассказал нормально.  
Когда всё готово, выключает плиту, запирается в ванной комнате, умывается, смотрит на себя и не видит ничего хорошего.   
С тремя пакетами в руках Рэй уже открывает дверь, когда слышит сонный голос Джеймса.

— Ты здесь ещё?

Отвечать не хочется. Он сюда не за этим пришёл, а уходит совершенно убитый. Все эти вопросы о том, как там Джеймс, теперь звучат как издевательство над Рэем. Мог бы и раньше к нему зайти.  
Мог? Сделал бы лучше или хуже?

— Да, — первый раз выходит слишком тихо. — Да, здесь.  
— Едой пахнет, — продолжает Джеймс.  
— Нюх ты не потерял.  
— Останься, небось наготовил столько, что я тресну.  
— Не обязательно есть всё сразу, — отвечает под нос Рэй, пока сбрасывает обувь и возвращает пальто с шарфом на вешалку.

Джеймс идёт мимо него, Рэй садится за стол и ждёт, слушает, как течёт вода. Чуть меньше года назад мог бы спокойно пойти следом, помешать мыться. Чуть меньше года назад Джеймс бы не был в стельку пьяным посреди воскресенья.   
Обедают, точнее, ужинают в тишине. Рэй разглядывает лицо Джеймса, смотрит не трясутся ли у него руки, не появилось ли новых следов. Радуется, что надел на себя свитер — так можно не разглядеть нить, сейчас точно не подходящий момент для разговоров о причинах, которые двигали Рэя к этой покупке.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джеймс, когда на тарелке пусто.  
— Да… Не за что, — неловко отвечает Рэй.  
— И за всё остальное, — оглядывает кухню.  
— Мне не сложно, — он облизывает губы и ищет какое-то ещё слова. Сказать нечего, не говорить же пришёл.  
— Тебе передавали привет.  
— Кто? Друзья твои?  
— Ты с ними столько общался, что их можно и твоими назвать спокойно.  
— Понятно, — Джеймс трёт щетину и кивает, выглядит недовольно. Думает, что Рэй застал его в таком состоянии. О чём же тут можно думать.  
— Я пойду, тебе нужно ещё поспать.  
— Ты такой странный, — сухие слова настигают Рэя на пороге. — Хотя я тоже. Мы друг друга стоим.  
— Как скажешь, — не хочется спорить, это всё ещё пьяный наполовину разговор.  
— Я не могу с тобой, Рэй.  
— Поэтому мы и не вместе.  
— А мы точно не вместе? Подарок, который ты оставил, это обычная практика для тех, с кем ты трахаешься просто так?

Рэй молчит и смотрит на мусорные пакеты, очень хочется влезть в ещё один самому, целиком и больше не выбираться.

— Мне бы разодрать их к чертям собачьим, — шипит Джеймс, и достаёт из кармана чётки. — Да не получается.  
— Прямо как со мной, — у Рэя дёргается щека. Он представляет, что Джеймс сейчас врежет ему и будет прав. Рэй бы врезал. Ещё раньше наверное. 

С пакетами в руках он смотрит на Джеймса в последний раз. Гениальность идеи спорная.

— Что ты делаешь в день рождения?  
— Точно не пью, — хмурит брови. Перебирает чётки прямо так, на глазах у Рэя. Это хуже, чем секс, хуже, чем все слова, что способны появиться в мыслях Рэя. — Что? Есть идея? Отмечать праздник с бывшим?  
— Можно не отмечать.

Бывший — звучит абсурдно. Из них вышли самые странные бывшие в истории Рэя. Остальных он спокойно выбрасывал из памяти, даже если по нему самому словно катком проехали. С Джеймсом не срабатывает. Он всё ещё тот кусок, которого Рэю не хватает. Он где-то здесь, его хочется найти. Хочется сделать всё нормально.

— Так что?

В марте вдвоём уезжают в Париж. 

— Это какой-то бред, — в окно поезда Джеймс смотрит внимательно. Поправляет очки.  
— Можем сойти с поезда и разойтись.  
— Да, вот это будет фантастика, — сарказм бьет Рэя наотмашь. Но он не жалеет.

Они заселяются в отель.

— Надеюсь, что эту сраную башню не будет отсюда видно? — чтобы удостовериться, Джеймс выходит на балкон. Никакой башни нет, Рэй выбирал специально. — Почему кровати две?  
— Зачем тебе одна?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь.

Вечером они всё равно доходят до Эйфелевой башни. К ним пристают со всех сторон, предлагают купить брелоки, магниты, сделать фото на память. Пока гуляют до гостиницы, Джеймс всё комментирует и выдаёт:

— Как же тут охренительно грязно, ещё даже не полночь.

Где-то начинает икать один Арчи, Рэй улыбается.  
Ужин им доставляют в номер, на подносе стоит подсвечник.

— Зажигай.  
— Это не торт.  
— Да мне плевать, зажигай, — Джеймс уходит в душ, когда возвращается, успевает прогореть четверть свечи.

Рэй тоже идёт мыться, не вылезает долго, слышит стук в дверь.

— Ты же не решил утопиться?  
— Нет, Темза мне в этом плане больше нравится.

Шутка приходится Джеймсу по душе.  
В полночь зажигают успевшую погаснуть свечку ещё раз, чтобы она тут же потухла от дыхания Джеймса. Едят профитроли.   
С губами, измазанными в креме, Джеймс признаётся:

— Нет, у Турецкого они в разы вкуснее, что не так с этими французами?

Вместо ответа Рэй целует его. Остаток профитроля Джеймс кидает куда-то. Кажется, попадает в остывшее овощное рагу. 

— Только не говори ничего, — просит, смотрит в глаза внимательно, пока гладит Рэя по голой груди. Второй рукой поддевает нитку, так и оставшуюся вокруг запястья Рэя и кусает себя за нижнюю губу.   
— Ничего? Совсем? — под ладонью Джеймса Рэй ощущает пожар.  
— Ничего лишнего.  
— У меня в голове только лишнее, тебе стоит услышать.

Они трахаются на ближайшей кровати. Оказывается, Рэй не взял с собой вообще ничего, а у Джеймса нашлась и смазка и резинки. Пока Рэй растягивает себя, вспоминает их первый раз. Смеётся, смех его Джеймс ловит губами.

— Что там? — гладит по голове, старается не дышать, пока Рэй садится на член.  
— Помнишь, как я отвечал? — облизывает пересохшие губы, он сам весь словно высушен внутри. — Ты. Тебя.

Джеймс мотает головой, не желает слушать. У него губы вкуса шампанского, крема и немного Рэя.  
Приходится схватить его за волосы, заставить посмотреть в глаза.

— Ты, ты, — звучит горько и с сожалением, Рэй ощущает это везде и сразу. Из всех слов он может выбрать только такие простые. И ещё: — Прости.  
— Ох, Господи, — Джеймс подхватывает его под задницу и поясницу, укладывает на кровать. — Для этого не нужно было увозить меня в Париж, Рэй.  
— Вдруг здесь получится? — заламывает собственные брови и гладит шрам на плече Джеймса.  
— Получается не где-то, — Джеймс прикусывает ему шею всё в том же месте, смотрит в глаза, довольный, улыбающийся, — а с кем-то.   
— С тобой, — быстро отвечает Рэй. Его разрывает всего словами, тем, что он сам слышит. — Не уходи.  
— Ты сам в поезде, — дыхание у Джеймса сбивается, он целует Рэя, засасывает его язык в собственный рот: — сам сказал, что можем разойтись.  
— Это так, чтобы ты побесился, — улыбается и гладит, гладит, никак не может насытиться тактильными ощущениями.   
— Чёртов год, — тоскливо выдаёт Джеймс.  
— Я могу лучше.  
— Да, теперь и я могу, — улыбка. Блеск в глазах. Пальцы поверх пальцев Рэя. 

Он кончает с какой-то мыслью на языке. Джеймс делает ещё несколько движений и ложится сверху, когда пытается слезть, Рэй не даёт.

— Что? Сам же будешь жаловаться, — губы касаются плеча, нежно, Рэй по этому скучал.  
— В Париже я буду жаловаться только на Париж.  
— И на профитроли, — поддакивает Джеймс.  
— Я хочу уволиться, — сообщает Рэй чуть позже, когда они медленно едят и разглядывают ночную улицу.  
— А дальше?  
— Отдохнуть.  
— Вот это номер, — лоб прорезают морщины. — А я задолбался.  
— Теперь максимально? — Рэй с трудом произносит вопрос, вспоминая пьяного Джеймса.  
— Да, очевидно, что да. 

Утром Джеймс говорит, что хочет на колесо обозрения. Проверить зрение.  
В кабинке Рэй чувствует, как ёкает внутри и уговаривает себя, что это всё от высоты, пусть она и увеличивается достаточно медленно.

— Я разбил твою кружку, — говорит вдруг.  
— Я твою тоже, — хмыкает Джеймс и поворачивается к нему лицом. Париж перестаёт быть ему интересен.  
— Ты забрал мою футболку.

Вместо «футболки» должно звучать что-то другое.

— Пережил же, или ты за ней каждый раз приходил, но сбивался с пути?  
— Нет, за тобой, — отвечает Рэй ему в губы.

Когда они находятся на самой большой высоте, Рэй спрашивает:

— Что у тебя случилось? Неделю назад.  
— Жизнь, тоска, пустая подушка рядом.  
— Ты из-за меня страдал? — улыбка не удаётся, Рэй вспоминает, что и самому было хреново, но вот почему-то в алкоголе он успокоения не пытался найти больше того раза, когда бросил Арчи посреди ночи в баре и проснулся один в номере.  
— Из-за нас, — поправляет Джеймс.  
— Бери отпуск, — просит Рэй после ещё одного поцелуя. Ему кажется, что солнце подсвечивает глаза Джеймса каким-то запредельными способами.  
— И куда?  
— Куда душа пожелает. Я о стольком хочу тебя спросить.  
— Начинай, — Джеймс делает большие глаза и ждёт.  
— У тебя есть родственники?

В ответ раздаётся смех.

— Рэй! Нам придётся сделать тут ещё пару десятков кругов, чтобы я тебе ответил нормально. Знакомить надо?  
— Желательно.

Он засовывает руку в карман куртки Джеймса и натыкается не только на тёплые пальцы, но и на чётки.

— В чёртовом Париже, кто бы мог по…

Остаток фразы прерывается поцелуем. Рэй наслаждается моментом на полную катушку.   
Рэй думает, да, в чёртовом Париже, в грязном, шумном и непонятном городе. Не в Лондоне, но они ещё туда вернутся, чтобы уехать ненадолго. Чтобы это «они» устаканилось.

— Нужно сделать коррекцию зрения, — сообщает Джеймс, когда его очки окончательно съезжают, Рэй свои предусмотрительно снял заранее.

Ладонь ложится ему на бок и сжимает, Рэй не реагирует.

— Ты перестал дёргаться.  
— Только бы ты не начал. 

Они едва не пропускают момент, чтобы освободить кабину для следующей пары.  
Рэй пишет Арчи: «Париж отвратителен... и прекрасен».  
Ответ не заставляет себя ждать: «я же говорил», и следом «хорошо, что ты там не один».


End file.
